memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Denobulans
The following is a list of unnamed Denobulans. Ambassador 1 This male served as ambassador for Denobula on Earth in the year 2154. Following the kidnapping of Doctor Phlox by the Rigelians, T'Pol contacted the Denobulan ambassador to notify him of the situation. The ambassador, in turn, notified the doctor's wives. ( ) }} Ambassador 2 This female served as ambassador for Denobula on Earth in the year 2155. She attended the Coalition of Planets talks along representatives of the Vulcans, the Andorians, the Tellarites, and other aliens. During the talks, she witnessed John Frederick Paxton's crimes against the aliens. ( ) Barzai pilot This female was the pilot of the Barzai, who was captured by the Augments in 2154. She was later rescued by ''Enterprise''. ( ) Cold Station 12 personnel Freighter pilot Nathan Samuels initially blamed this freighter pilot for his father's death in a freighter accident, joining Terra Prime as a result. Samuels eventually stopped blaming the pilot. ( ) }} Phlox's family As of 2152, this family consisted of at least thirty one members, including three wives, each possessing two other husbands than Phlox himself, and five children of Phlox's. He missed all of them while serving on , but wouldn't have given up his opportunity to serve there, via the Interspecies Medical Exchange, for anything. ( ) , Phlox's family was said to be comprised of twenty-seven individuals, including the offspring.}} Phlox's children Phlox's eldest son was a potter. His father noted that he lived in the same town as his mother, where he created beautiful pottery. ( ) }} Phlox's middle son, like his younger brother Mettus, had not spoken to Phlox in years prior to 2152, due to an undisclosed disagreement. ( ) }} Phlox also had two daughters, one of whom was a biochemist, and the other was a surgeon. Phlox was proud that they had both gone into the medical field. ( ) |In the writers' first draft script of "Dear Doctor", Phlox's offspring were established as all being fully grown (as of the episode's setting, in 2151) and Phlox himself stated, "I'm quite proud of how most of them turned out."}} Phlox's fifth grandmother Phlox's fifth grandmother prepared the same soup recipe for each of his weddings. He mentioned this to T'Pol when he had some in 2154, explaining that tried to make it, but could never get it quite right. ( ) }} Phlox's prejudiced grandmother Having lived through the last war, one of Phlox's grandmothers still harbored prejudice against the Antarans, to the point of forbidding Phlox to visit an arboreal planet near their star system with some friends. Because Antarans had once lived there, she believed it to be unclean years later. Phlox remembered laying in bed as a child, thinking about her stories, and having nightmares, afraid of an Antaran climbing into his window. When he grew up, he never told his children her stories, opting for the truth over propaganda. He was proud to say that all of his children save one son, Mettus, considered her beliefs to be outdated. In 2152, Phlox related this story to Hudak, in the hopes that the Antaran would accept medical treatment from him ( ) |This grandmother and the one above may be the same individual.}} Phlox's spouses and their spouses Along with Phlox, his spouses were each married to two other men each, who were, in turn married to Feezal and other women. One of Phlox's wives lived in the same town as his eldest son. ( ) |In the writers' first draft script of "Dear Doctor", Phlox was referred to as having two wives, each of whom had three husbands. Evidently, this later changed to Phlox's wives ultimately being established as instead having two husbands each.}} Alternate timeline family Category:Denobulans Denobulans